burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki progress
Wiki progress overview. A scrum-ish to-do list of the progress on the Wiki. Whenever progress have been made on a page, it's moved to the next phase. __TOC__ Thought bubbles What might be a good idea to create. * A "where to buy" template, so that I don't have to update it on more and more pages, as the products come out. Just for easy editing in 2-3 issues, should we increase the amount of places of where to get it. Not created yet The next pages to be created. * Snapshots * Hel's Market (location) * * Cyborg Navy No setup/layout yet Infobox, categories, code, quote/header placeholders. '' # ... No content yet ''No real content yet. # ... No game content yet Stats, pictures and info from the Burning Suns game. # ... No story content yet Origin, intro, lists and/or elements from the Conflagration. # Arachnid eggs # Acarid race # Acarids # Aitch # Aluxi # Aquila Peleus # Bellingham # Beth'Avery # Borbeck # Burning Claw # Burning Suns # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book one) # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book two) # Champion race # Champions # Changelings # Cultures # Cyberion # Dark fleet beacon # Darkwood # Empires # Eng-Kohn Nexus # Ercinean race # Ercineans # Eyer'ame # Farseers # Fenkart # Fulda # Garlandia # Giamma 51 # Giant race # Giants # Guardian race # Guardians # Gravity alternator # History Vanquished # Hydatus Teign # Iceland # Insectoid race # Insectoids # K'ral # Lazarus Depth # Lem # Lost Ramos # Leviathan race # Leviathans # Luginea # Melgaria Prime # Mendillo # Mishigas # Neomorph race # Neomorphs # Nomius # Nucleus shield generator # Panacea # Phantom race # Phantoms # Phoenix # Polihandreon # Ponte # Randebar # Ronins # Sielle Speren # Solcialand # Sparks # SSSWR-40 # Stalkers # Technologies # Templars # The Art of Burning Suns # The Assembly # Valhalla # Vexation # Wee Gamma # Wraith race # Wraiths Not checked/corrected by Lisa Checking spelling, formulation and story content. # Cyborg race # Cyborgs # Neomorph Navy # Korxonthos # Lord's Assembly # Reavers # Terran race # Terrans Not checked/corrected by Emil Checking facts, pictures and code. '' # Giant Navy Minor corrections/additions required ''Missing some data, better picture or similar. # Acheron (needs bg component) - Emil # Gina Bell (needs a profile picture) # Ice Serpent (needs bg component and data) - Emil # Jennifer Bronwen (needs bg component) - Emil # Marauders (needs bg component) - Emil # Omega Chronos (needs bg component and data) - Emil # Saephir (needs a profile picture) # Selina Kronosius (needs bg component) - Emil # Shackleton (needs profile picture) # Sol Deuterion (needs a profile picture) Done (40) These pages (sorted by their category) can still be altered or updated, but doesn't require the full process for that. - - - ARMIES - - - # Marauder Army - - - CHARACTERS - - - # Darya Solinas # Dolos # Keera Naraymis # Kiith Kohath # Laenan Estris # Lau Lawinson # Orden Snake-Eyes # Praetorius # Saul Mendieta # Shad'ir'ion # Shan'Chael # Sien Solta # Sofia Stecchi # Thaddeus Jones # Timo Honold # Wai-Mei Xox # Xion # Zath'ir'ae - - - FACTIONS - - - # Sentinels - - - RACES - - - # Changeling race # Templar race - - - NAVIES - - - # Marauder Navy - - - PRODUCTS - - - # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 1 - Flint and Tinder # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 2 - Players and Pawns # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 3 - Prior Planning Prevents... # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 4 - Out of the Frying Pan # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 5 - Friend or Foe # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 6 - Trial by Fire - - - SPECIAL - - - # Burning Suns Wikia # Timeline # Wiki progress - - - SYSTEMS - - - # Asgard # Bedingrade # Bronwen # Eva Arielle # Kyzar # Modeus # Montford's Gambit # Oceanhill Category:Browse